messagge: conectado a tí
by Hina Sora
Summary: A Suki le regalan una laptop nueva y lo primero que hace es entrar a un servidor de chat y se topa con un extraño chico y un nick nada común ¿Tayatolol? / Tayatolol: me gustan los retos / Sakuhin: ah… ¿Ahora soy un reto? [ Sukka ] Cap 5: Celos.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Avatar la leyenda de Aang le pertenece a sus respectivos autores, a mi solo me corresponde esta locura de historia.

* * *

Sakuhin= Suki

Tayatolol= Sokka

.

CAPITULO 1: ¿Tayatolol?

.

- _¡Altiro_ vuelvo!- escuchó decir tal palabra de un joven de tez morena y ojos azules que iba corriendo dentro del campus universitario, con desdén de que ya iba tarde para alguna ocasión.

Suki lo miró con total interés, se hizo a un lado para que éste pasara y así se quedó sumergida en sus pensamientos.

 _-" ya es la quinta ocasión que lo veo, debería de organizarse por lo menos, siempre está tan apurado ..." -_

-¿verdad que si Susu chan? - una voz intentó sacarla de sus pensamientos, era de su amiga Ty Lee quien se encontraba muy animada contando una anécdota a la cual Suki no estaba prestando atención.

\- Que extraño- exclamó Suki mientras seguía observando al joven que se perdía entre la multitud.

\- ¿no estas oyendo nada verdad? ... -intentó reclamarle pero vió que la chica estaba con la mirada perdida en otra dirección - ¿Qué es lo que miras?- preguntó mirando en la misma dirección que ella

-¿Qué extraño de qué?, ¿No sabias que aquí estudia gente extranjera? – habló Toph, su amiga pelinegra de ojos claros.

\- Claro que si Toph, es sólo que me pareció extraña la palabra – contestó Suki mientras soltaba una risita.

– y de paso el también - esto último lo dijo en un murmullo.

\- aaaaa?! ¿te gusta ese chico? - dijo sorprendida su amiga energica mientras la miraba curiosa y con una sonrisa en su rostro esperando a ver la reacción de Suki.

\- ¡Claro que no! - se defendió.

\- Si si te gusta ...- le siguió el juego Toph intentando molestarla.

\- Queee noooo , ni siquiera lo conozco -

-¡ Pero lo puedes conocer! - la atacó Ty lee

\- No tienen remedió - soltó un suspiro mientras ambas chicas se reían de ella, comenzó a caminar pues ya iban hacia la salida del campus de la universidad.

Para Suki, Ty lee era una chica muy alegre y hasta cierto punto ingenúa, por lo que en algunas ocasiones era víctima de bromas que ni siquiera su amiga entendia; y Toph Beifong era una chica ruda y algo tosca, que sabía ser un buen punto de apoyo en situaciones críticas o al mennos para Suki lo llegaba a ser.

Continuó caminando en silencio, sabía que si intentaba contradecirlas se convertiría todo en un cuento de nunca acabar, por lo que cambió de tema drásticamente- ... entonces, ¿nos vemos mañana?- finalizó en cuanto llegaron a la entrada.

\- sabes que sí, la escuela por nada se detiene – explicó Toph con tono de aburrimiento y después le lanzó un pequeño paquete que la castaña muy hábilmente logró atrapar.

-¿y esto que es? –

-¿pues qué va a ser?, feliz cumpleaños – dijo Toph sonriéndole mientras iba caminando hacia atrás, se despedía con un movimiento de mano y se daba la vuelta en movimiento contrario.

\- ¡Si feliz cumpleaños Susu chan! - le dió un gran abrazo su alegre amiga a la castaña mientras se despedía - también debo irme

\- Gracias Toph, gracias Ty Lee– terminó por gritarles despidiendose alegre.

En cuanto las perdió de vista, abrió el paquete que su amiga le acaba de dar.

A decir verdad Suki no esperaba algo más de ella ya que su pequeña amiga no era muy afectiva, por ello le extraño que le regalara algo y más que se acordara del día de su cumpleaños.

Cuando finalmente abrió el pequeño paquete de sus manos, se dió cuenta de que se trataba de un libro; un libro con la pasta gruesa y colorida de amarillo con verde y unas letras que decían _"la heredera"._

-Seguro es una novela dramática – dijo mientras reía y acomodaba ese libro bajo su brazo y se disponía a salir del campus.

Salió a la calle y miró alrededor, todos en pareja y con amigos.

Ella tampoco estaba sola: llevaba un libro bajo el brazo mientras iba camino a casa.

Así era Suki cuando venía todos los días después de su escuela. De cabello castaño corto, ojos redondos grandes color grisacéo, estatura promedio, con una gran flexibilidad y fuerza para dar grandes patadas de las cuales su primo era víctima, pero con un corazón amable, alegre, gustosa de ayudar a los demás cuando lo necesitaran y con la determinación de saber bien lo que quiere; o al menos eso creia.

No obstante sabía que este día era un día especial ya que era su cumpleaños número 18, fecha que nuevamente la festejaría acompañada de su primo Zuko y su abuelo Iroh, quienes formaban parte de su pequeña familia.

Al llegar a casa, abrió la puerta, avisó que ya había llegado con un ligero grito rutinario pero como no recibió respuesta alguna, atinó a que el par de caballeros no estaban y se dirigió a la parte de arriba donde estaba su habitación.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Suki! – se encontró con un cálido recibimiento por parte de su primo y su abuelo junto con un gran paquete en su cama, a lo cual la castaña los recibió con una sonrisa y corrió a abrazar a ambos.

\- Gracias abuelo, gracias Zuko, pensé que no se encontraban… - dijo mientras aventaba su mochila y el libro que Toph le había regalado en su cama -¿Qué se supone que es? – preguntó curiosa mientras examinaba el envoltorio.

\- fue idea del abuelo – comentó el pelinegro de su primo.

Zuko era un chico de pelo negro semi largo, ojos color miel. Un chico bastante reservado, algunas personas lo calificarían como persona seria, aunque Suki sabía bien que realmente no lo era, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo era presa de sus bromas y comentarios sarcásticos que la dejaban en Jacke y probaban que el podía ser tan orgulloso como quisiera; a diferencia de su abuelo Iroh quien podía ser calificado como una persona muy bondadosa, tranquila, risueña y sabia, siempre teniendo bajo su manga un buen tema de conversación.

Ambos la cuidaban mucho, ambos la querían y trataban de guiarla por buenos pasos.

\- ábrelo hija – le animó su abuelo Iroh una vez que Suki mostraba la ansiedad de querer saber que era ese paquete.

Suki no dudó dos veces en abrirlo. Desenvolvió el paquete con impaciencia mientras imaginaba lo que creía que era, y si era lo que ella pensaba, debía de tener mucho cuidado ya que estas cosas eran delicadas si se caían.

Pronto su expresión cambió a una de sorpresa cuando sus dudas fueron resueltas y una sonrisa creció en su rostro.

Una laptop nueva.

\- Recuerda Suki, solo páginas Disney… – terminó por soltar Zuko un comentario a manera de burla

-¡Zuko!, deja de tratarme como niña – terminó dándole un codazo a su primo mientras éste se quejaba por el dolor.

\- enserio muchas gracias a los dos - una vez más puntualizó hacia ambos caballeros

\- así ya podrás hacer tus tareas con más tranquilidad hija – comentó su abuelo – el modelo lo escogió tu primo ya que no sé nada de éstas cosas-

\- Sirve que así me dejas en paz a mí, a mí cuarto y mi computadora de una vez – dijo mientras el pelinegro le despeinaba la cabellera.

\- ja-ja muy gracioso –

-bueno hija te dejo con tu laptop nueva, yo debo irme a la cafetería que el negocio no se atiende solo – le aclaró su abuelo mientras salía de la habitación de su nieta.

-yo también me voy, si tienes hambre hay comida en la estufa enana – despeinó nuevamente la cabellera de Suki al momento en que abandonaba la habitación de ella.

Soltó un gran suspiro en cuanto la habitación quedó vacía.

Se tiró en su cama, aventó la caja y los papeles y se dispuso a abrir su laptop para encenderla y hacerle las configuraciones necesarias y que así comenzara a funcionar.

Siendo Suki como era de lista, en unos cuantos minutos ya tenía el aparato con su menú de inicio, sus juegos gratis, sus programas para hacer tareas y conectada a la señal de internet de la cafetería de su abuelo que se encontraba a un lado de su casa.

\- ahora sí, ¿qué haré? –se preguntó mientras abría la ventana del navegador. -¿qué haré? …

-¿Tú que opinas mamá? - le preguntó a una fotografía que se encontraba en la mesita de noche junto a su cama, Suki la miró con total alegría pero con sabor a nostalgia, realmente la extrañaba.

La mujer de la fotografía tenía rasgos finos y muy similares a los de Suki, se podría decir que era la viva imagen de Suki versión adulta pero con ojos verdes y pelo más largo.

suspiró y la dejó a un lado de la laptop, al mismo tiempo que hizo un mohín con sus labios y de pronto recordó a su primo haberlo visto metido en un servidor de chat y que su amiga Toph le había comentado de tal lugar; así que ahora que ella ya tenía su propia laptop ¿Por qué no hacerlo?

-posiblemente conozca a alguien o me encuentre con Toph -

Así tecleó el nombre de la página, ingresó a dicho servidor de chat y comenzó a observar los menús y clasificaciones que había, junto con algunas etiquetas.

No tardó en encontrar que su primo se encontraba en línea, así que para molestarlo de inmediato, buscó un nombre al azar de todos los que tenía en mente y se registró.

 **Sakuhin: ¡gusano!**

….

 **Zuk20: ¿enana?**

 **Sakuhin: ella misma ewe**

 **Zuk20: no pierdes tiempo...**

 **Sakuhin: de eso se trata :)  
**

 **Zuk20: te** dije **que paginas Disney señorita ¬¬  
**

 **Sakuhin: y sigues con eso…. -.-  
**

 **Zuk20: ey debo atender, llego un cliente.**

Suki suspiro. En vista de que Zuko se encontraba ocupado en el negocio y no vió indicios del nombre de Toph, o mínimo de Ty lee de quien sabía que si tomaba un computador era por pura mera coincidencia, se aventuró en seguir realizando unos cuantos clics a la página hasta que encontró con una etiqueta que decía "series".

-valla, que extraño – comentó y dicha etiqueta la llevó a una lista con nombres de series las cuales algunas conocía o había oído de ellas; hasta que se detuvo en el nombre de su serie favorita por lo que hizo clic en ella y vió a un usuario conectado.

- _¿Tayatolol?_ , que extraño nombre – dijo mientras se encogia de hombros y entraba a la ventanita de chat.

 **Sakuhin: Hola**

Quizo dar el primer paso, esperaba por lo menos hacer un nuevo amigo.

 **Sakuhin: ¿estas ahí?**

Pasó un minuto y no recibió respuesta de nada. O era alguien tímido o simplemente la estaban ignorando.

 **Sakuhin: ….**

 **Tayatolol: Hola**

 **Sakuhin: oh, por fin!**

 **Sakuhin: creí que no estabas  
**

 **Tayatolol: ya vez que si**

 **Sakuhin: lo se, me alegra platicar con alguien**

 **Tayatolol: oh …**

 _"valla no es un chico de muchas palabras"_

 **Tayatolol: ¿Y quién eres?**

 **Sakuhin: Lo siento, no doy información personal, solo soy "Sakuhin"**

 **Tayatolol: mmmm...**

 **tayatolol: suena a nombre asiático.**

 **Sakuhin: no lo es**

 **Sakuhin: … espera, si lo es D:**

 **Tayatolol: te lo dije**

 **Tayatolol: y de seguro ves una que otra serie de anime.**

 **sakuhin: hmm algo asi..**

 **Tayatolol: ¿Otaku?**

 **Sakuhin: Descuida, a ese grado no, aun no pasó a esa línea.**

 _"ahora parece agente del FBI, creo que ahora me toca a mi hacerle preguntas"_

 **Sakuhin: como que eres una persona muy directa**

 **Tayatolol: preferiría decir que muy sincero.**

 **Sakuhin: oh**

 **Sakuhin: ¿eres hombre cierto? Lo digo por la manera en la que te referiste**

 **Tayatolol: si, y al menos puedo saber que eres mujer ¿no?**

 **Tayatolol: ... o solo que seas un hombre extraño con nombre de mujer…**

 **Sakuhin: si soy mujer.**

 **Tayatolol: lo sabía.**

- _"te lo dije... lo sabía"_... _mmm.. como que es algo engreído"–_

Aún asi , Suki sonrió _  
_

 **Tayatolol: … además hablas demasiado, todas las mujeres son así.**

 **Sakuhin: ¿Qué insinuas con eso?**

 **Tayatolol: que son molestas ...**

 **sakuhin: ja- ja - ...**

 **Tayatolol: jajajaja ¿enojada?**

Pasaron unos segundos.

Suki se contuvo de contestarle inmediatamente pues estaba formulando de que manera contradecirle, pero para su sorpresa el chico rompió el silencio primero.

 **Tayatolol:oh vamos.. ¿ comenzaste la platica no?**

 **Sakuhin: así es, pero eso ¿Qué tiene que ver con lo otro?**

 **Tayatolol: nada en realidad jajajajaja**

 _"¿Qué , ahora intenta ser cómico?"_

 **Sakuhin: ja-ja ... como que eres algo molesto ¿no?**

 **Tayatolol: ya me lo han dicho.**

 **Sakuhin: ¿te lo han dicho y lo sigues haciendo?**

 **Tayatolol: efectivamente  
**

 _"ok esta loco"_

 **Sakuhin: valla tienes un sentido del humor, extraño…**

Sonrió de nuevo. El chico la podía hacer perder un poco la paciencia, pero le gustaba su actitud.

 **Sakuhin: y ¿Qué haces aquí metido en esto?**

 **Tayatolol: estaba instalando unas cosas y me topé con este lugar.**

 **Sakuhin: oh**

 **Tayatolol: ¿y usted?**

" _¿Usted? , hoy en día es extraña la persona que habla con formalidades"_

 **Sakuhin: entré para molestar a mi primo.**

 **Tayatolol: a, entonces usted también es molesta**

 **Sakuhin: podría decirse**

 **Tayatolol: ¿y se queja de mí?**

 **Sakuhin: amm... supongo**

 **Tayatolol: jajajajaja ¿Ahora supones?**

 **Tayatolol: jajjaja ¿Lo ve?, las mujeres son molestas**

 **Sakuhin: ¡oye! ¡Deja de reírte!**

 **Tayatolol: perdona, es que me parece graciosa.**

 _"¿ahora la graciosa soy yo?"_

 **Tayatolol: y también me parece molesta**

 **Sakuhin: mmm**

 **Sakuhin: Tú no te quedas atrás amigo..  
**

 _Tayatolol ha cambiado su estado a ausente_

 **Sakuhin: agh? …muy gracioso...**

 **Sakuhin: sigues ahí ¿no?**

 **Sakuhin: hola?**

 **Sakuhin: ¡sé más cortes!, ¿Así tratas a las mujeres?**

 **Tayatolol: en realidad no.**

 **Tayatolol: lo que hago es tirar sus helados sólo por diversión…**

Suki soltó una risa.

Este chico tenía un sentido del humor muy extraño y comenzaba a parecerle interesante; sobre todo en el momento en que se dió cuenta que le había provocado un par de sonrisas en en toda la conversación.

 **Sakuhin: insisto, tienes un sentido del humor extraño**

 **Tayatolol: lo sé, soy muy bueno haciendo reír**

 **Sakuhin: aaa… claro claro… digamos que tuviste suerte conmigo.**

 **Tayatolol: ahora chica difícil.**

 **Sakuhin: algo… ¿como ves?  
**

 **Tayatolol: me gustan los retos**

 **Sakuhin: ah?**

 **Sakuhin: ¿Ahora soy un reto?**

 **Tayatolol: podría decirse  
**

 **Sakuhin: jajaja valla...**

 **Tayatolol: oye, altiro vuelvo.**

 **Sakuhin: está bien.**

-¿altiro? – se extrañó de la expresión.

Por una parte porque le había entendido a que se refería y por otra, porque esa palabra la había escuchado de aquel chico moreno que había visto hace un par de horas corriendo por el campus universitario.

\- no podría ser el… hay demasiadas personas en este mundo – terminó por decir en un suspiro al mismo tiempo que su estómago comenzó a formular ruidos extraños.-Muy bien, tengo hambre – se levantó de su cómoda cama y bajó a la cocina.

Ensalada, acompañada de unas galletas y un jugo fue lo que terminó por traer a su cuarto; cuando volvió revisó nuevamente el estado del chico pero todo se encontraba igual así que sin más buscó unos videos por internet y comenzó a verlos mientras probaba cada bocado de su ensalada.

Pasaron unos minutos para que un sonido la alertara de un nuevo mensaje y pensando que era el chico tayatolol, presurosa hizo unos cuantos clics.

 **Zuk20: enana…**

 _-"a, es Zuko"-_

 **Sakuhin: a eres tu -.-**

 **Zuk20: ¿Quién más iba a ser?**

"¿Pues quien más, el chico con el que hablaba "- estuvo a punto de decirle pero se contuvo.

 **Sakuhin: nadie, ¿Qué pasa?**

 **Zuk20: ven a ayudar al abuelo, yo ya me voy a la universidad.**

 **Sakuhin: ok ya voy.**

Antes de cerrar su cuenta, revisó rápido el chat que había tenido con aquel chico para avisarle que ya volvería, pero se encontró con que éste se había desconectado.

-valla y ni siquiera avisó – dijo con un poco de resignación echándose para atrás mietras veía el techo.

Sabía que debía levantarse asi que de un tirón terminó sentada en la cama, se desconectó del servidor del chat, cerró el navegador y apagó su laptop nueva.

-Ojala y la próxima vez al menos sepa de donde es - comentó mientras acomodaba la fotografía de su madre de nuevo en la mesita de noche.

Así salió de su cuarto y se dirigió al negocio de su abuelo.

.

.

" Y esque en realidad mi sonrisa no era mia, era más bien suya. Porque las sonrisas le pertenecen a quien las provoca "

.

.

* * *

 _¿Habrá descubierto quién es?_

 _Mmm.. este es un fic que traigo en mi cabeza, la idea original en si no es mía, es de un fanfic que leí en ingles._

 _¿Reviews?_

 _HinaSora_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Avatar la leyenda de Aang le pertenece a sus respectivos autores, a mi sólo me corresponde esta locura.

* * *

.

CAPITULO 2: Locura

.

 **Una semana después**.

-Disculpa - hablo el moreno una vez que por accidente topo con una chica.

Sokka iba de nuevo tan aprisa, que no se dió cuenta de que una chica se encontraba a unos centímetros de él.

\- sabía que un día pasaría esto, lo que no me imaginaba es que esto sucediera conmigo - explicó la castaña con aire de resignación lo que hizo que el moreno se extrañara un poco.

La chica soltó una risa al ver la expresión de confusión del él y valla que debía de admitir que estaba confundido si acababa de soltar un comentario un tanto extraño.

\- no me mires así, ¿no me vas a ayudar a levantarme? – la chica lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

El moreno la observó unos momentos sentada aún en el suelo. Por una, contemplaba lo linda que era, sus facciones finas y el bonito color de sus ojos y por otra, formulaba que responderle mientras recuperaba su compostura de nuevo y disimulaba su cara de confusión.

-mmm... pero con una condición - puntualizó tratando de sonar interesante.

-¿y cuál condición?-

-Que usted me diga su nombre señorita - respondió con cierta galantería Sokka.

La chica sonrió un poco, le extendió la mano a lo que el moreno la ayudó a levantarse.

-Me llamo Suki Escarlet -le respondió con una sonrisa -¿Y tú?

\- Me llamo Sokka Fernandes - correspondió la sonrisa.

La chica comenzó a levantar los pocos libros que se le cayeron al suelo por lo que Sokka la ayudó en su acto. Fue entonces cuando propuso en hacerle cierta pregunta que sólo estaba dándose la tarea de querer salir de sus labios.

\- aquí tienes –

\- gracias -

\- por cierto, ¿a qué se refería con que sabía que esto pasaría? – por fin había hablado esa pregunta que rondaba por su mente.

Suki dudó un poco en contestarle y lo miró un poco extrañada.

\- ¿siempre hablas de "usted"? -

\- sí, ¿Porque? –

\- es rara la persona que habla de "usted" y que sea de aquí – explico la castaña

\- ah... Ya - el moreno sonrió un poco mientras se despeinaba la cabellera con algo de pena - siempre suelen decirme eso -

\- ¿No eres de aquí verdad?- formuló una nueva pregunta Suki, el moreno se había percatado de que desbordaba en su apariencia la palabra curiosidad por todas partes, lo que lo hizo querer voltear la situación a su favor.

\- algo así, ¿Interesada en un chico como yo? - y una vez más Sokka cambió su tono de voz a una de conquistador.

No era que el moreno fuera un casanova, si no que así solía comportarse frente a las chicas para tratar de sonar interesante; además el chico podía tener la buena habilidad verbal de amistarse rápidamente con las personas.

Así era Sokka: inteligente, despreocupado, impaciente, ayudador y activo.

\- curiosidad más bien- dejó en claro inmediatamente mientras buscaba que responderle y bajarle los sumos de su cabeza - lo que pasa es que hay otro chico que conocí y me recordaste a el- dijo siguiéndole el tono de voz con el que él le acaba de coquetear hace unos momentos.

¿Otro chico? Si otro chico.

¿Acaba de escuchar bien Sokka? Si acababa de escuchar bien.

-¿Nee? ¿Y es más alto que yo?- no pudo evitar reclamar el moreno.

Fuera por golpe a su orgullo, por impulso o lo que haya sido, no pudo evitar reclamar de esa manera.

Suki lo miró a los ojos retándole con la mirada, pero a la vez perdiéndose en los ojos color azul del moreno, mientras que Sokka le sostuvo la mirada perdiéndose en los ojos color gris de ella.

Ambos habían caído en un juego, donde sólo el contacto visual hacia presencia de su propio lenguaje significativo y no existía nada más alrededor.

Sólo él y ella.

-¡YA MEJOR BESALA! - escucharon un grito que los hizo salirse de su interacción de miradas, ambos voltearon a la dirección de dónde provenía la voz y se dieron cuenta de que a unos metros de ellos estaba un chico de tez blanca, ojos color gris y cabello negro burlándose de ambos y haciéndole señas al moreno del reloj que traía en su mano como dándole indicios de que se fijara en la hora.

-¡KATARA TE VA A MATAR! – gritó antes de darse la vuelta riéndose nuevamente, aunque esa risa de burla estaba más dirigida hacia el chico.

\- ¡la comida! – exclamó un asustado Sokka quien se lazó a correr.

Suki sólo se quedó desconcertada viéndolo

¿Qué carajos acababa de suceder?

– ¡Suki! – Volteó y a unos metros de ella se había detenido el ojiazul – tenemos una plática pendiente – finalizó con una sonrisa y se echó a correr, dejándola extrañada.

000000

 **Tayatolol: Hola**

Pasó un minuto y no recibió respuesta.

 **Tayatolol: diga algo por lo menos.**

 **Sakuhin: me debes una disculpa.**

 **Tayatolol: ah?**

 **Sakuhin: me debes una disculpa.**

 **Tayatolol: ¿porque le debo una disculpa?**

 **Sakuhin: te fuiste sin despedirte o mínimo avisar.**

 _¿Ah?_ \- exclamó el moreno había pasado una semana desde que ambos hablaron por primera y única ocasión y la chica ya le estaba exigiendo una disculpa.

 _-"¿Qué le pasa a las mujeres hoy?"-_ Primero se topaba con una linda chica quien le empezó a invadir con preguntas, por si fuera poco su hermana le reclamó su llegada tarde a comer a casa y ahora que por fin esperaba encontrar un poco de paz frente a su laptop mientras realizaba unos planos de su tarea, esta chica venía a reclamarle y eso que sólo habían tenido una conversación.

Se estaba volviendo loco, o eso creía.

 **Tayatolol: bien, disculpe señorita.**

 **Sakuhin: está bien.**

 _¿Eso era todo?_

 **Tayatolol: hmp..**

 **Sakuhin: ¿Qué?**

 **Sakuhin: ¿Mal día?**

 **Tayatolol: algo así**

 **Tayatolol: Una chica me invadió con preguntas, mi hermana me reclamó mi llegada tarde a comer y ahora usted con su reclamo por no avisarte que me iba a la universidad.**

 **Sakuhin: ooh, perdona.**

Se quedó observando la pantalla del monitor antes de responderle.

 **Sakuhin: ¿Estudias?, ¿Eso quiere decir que tienes unos 18 19 años no?**

 _-¿y ahora a que viene su pregunta de la edad?-_ dijo el moreno echándose para atrás en su silla.

 **Tayatolol: Si, 19. ¿Por?**

 **Sakuhin: por momentos creí que eras más mayor, por la manera que hablas con tanta formalidad.**

 **Tayatolol: jajajaja, valla creo que me causa problemas expresarme así.**

 _-Primero la linda Suki y ahora ella… -_

 **Sakuhin: ¿Qué tal si hablas menos formal?, eso sería más cómodo para mí.**

 **Tayatolol: está bien.**

 **Sakuhin: y…**

 **Tayatolol: ¿Y?**

 **Sakuhin: disculpa, no quería sonar tan molesta hace unos momentos, si vuelvo a ser molesta solo desconéctate ¿Te parece?**

 **Tayatolol: trato hecho, lo mismo para ti.**

 **Sakuhin: está bien**

 _\- al menos es una chica razonable -_

 **Tayatolol: y… ¿Qué tal tu día?**

Esperó unos momentos a que la chica le contestara. Dio un suspiro de flojera y miró su cuarto dándose la vuelta en su silla giratoria, sabía que debía de limpiarlo antes de que Katara, su hermana le reclamara por todo el desorden.

Desorden que sólo había sido causado por materiales con los que había hecho las maquetas para su proyecto.

 **Sakuhin: Mmmm… tranquilo, no hubo nada relevante en la universidad más que hacer análisis de unas cuantas lecturas, lo bueno es que esta vez están cortas.**

" _¿Universidad?, posiblemente tenga mi edad"_

 **Tayatolol: ah, entonces tienes ¿Mi edad?**

 **Sakuhin: no, tengo 18**

 **Tayatolol: ah... y ¿Estudias literatura?**

 **Sakuhin: No, estudio psicología.**

 _\- ¿psicología?, valla… -_

 **Tayatolol: oh, una loquera.**

 **Sakuhin: jajajaja se podría decir**

 **Sakuhin: y también leo las mentes, soy hija de Charles Xavier**

Sokka soltó una risa.

 **Tayatolol: ah, muy graciosa...**

 **Sakuhin: yo también puedo serlo.**

 **Tayatolol: jajaja**

 **Sakuhin: ¿y bien? ¿Qué estudias?**

 **Sakuhin: ¿agente del FBI?**

 **Tayatolol: si y soy aliado de Batman, le informo cada que hay peligro y él va a salvar a las personas.**

 **Sakuhin: jajajaja**

 **Tayatolol: y cuando no puede, me pongo mi traje de Iron man y le ayudo y estoy en busca de una secretaria.**

 **Sakuhin: o pues aquí hay una, mi nombre es Pepper Potts**

 **Sakuhin: soy rubia, bonita, y soy muy eficiente ya que siempre le tendría todo listo en su compañia señor Stark ¿Que dice?.**

 **Tayatolol: contratada, solo envíeme su curriculum.**

 _-"loca" –_ pensó mientras soltaba una carcajada al leer cada una de las líneas que ella escribía.

En un segundo supo seguirle el hilo del sarcasmo sin ningún problema, así que ante los ojos del moreno, comenzaba a ser una chica interesante.

 **Tayatolol: jajajaja**

 **Sakuhin. Jajajajaja muy gracioso.**

 **Sakuhin: ya enserio, ¿Qué estudias?**

 **Tayatolol: Arquitectura.**

 **Sakuhin: o… construyes casitas**

 **Tayatolol: algo así.**

Tardó unos minutos en contestar así que dispuesto a romper el silencio, continuó tecleando el moreno un par de palabras con referencia a un tema que venía haciéndole énfasis muy dentro de su inconsciente, propiciándole punzadas de si debería de hacerlo o no.

 **Tayatolol: ya que eres psicóloga…**

 **Tayatolol: dime Si o no.**

 **Sakuhin: ¿Sí o no que?**

 **Tayatolol: lees la mente no? , Si o no…**

 **Sakuhin: Por eso, si o no que?**

 **Sakuhin: sabes bien que no leo mentes…**

 **Tayatolol: ¿Le habló de nuevo a esa chica?**

 **Sakuhin: ¿La que te invadió con preguntas?**

 **Tayatolol: si**

Espero su contestación mientras le daba un sorbo a su refresco sabor naranja que tenía a un lado.

 **Sakuhin: soy estudiante de psicología, no experta en el amor**

Leyó la contestación y casi se ahoga con el refresco.

 _-"¿Amor, es enserio?"_ -

 **Tayatolol: jajajaja**

 **Tayatolol: y ¿Quién hablo de amor?**

 **Sakuhin: Tu mismo, hablaste entre líneas.**

 **Tayatolol: no hablé entre líneas**

 **Sakuhin: lo hiciste o ¿por qué otra razón te interesarías en ella?**

 **Sakuhin: si no, no me estuvieras pidiendo una opinión**

 **Tayatolol: ah claro… ella la psicóloga**

 **Sakuhin: …**

 **Tayatolol: la sabelotodo**

 **Tayatolol: jajajaja**

 **Sakuhin: …**

 **Sakuhin: ¿Estas siendo algo molesto sabes?**

 **Tayatolol: ¿y qué vas a hacer?**

 **Tayatolol: ¿desconectarte?**

 **Sakuhin: Mírame.**

 **Tayatolol: ¡Ja! No serás capaz.**

 _Sakuhin se ha desconectado_

Chasqueó su lengua.

– Demonios – dijo con algo de molestia. - Solo bromeaba y... ¿Se molestó? Y más, no le digo que me voy y también se molesta… –

Suspiró exasperado poniéndose las manos en sus mejillas como queriendo arrancarse la piel en un momento de desahogar su frustración.

-¡ Sokka, ya casi es hora! – una voz femenina le gritó desde el otro lado de la puerta, sacándolo de su soliloquio dramático.

-¡ya voy Katara! – se trataba de su hermana, le había prometido ir con ella al centro comercial así que solo estaba de que le avisara el momento en el que irían.

\- De todas maneras creo que me pasé – dijo con resignación mientras cerraba el programa que había abierto para diseñar unos planos, los cuales nunca terminó ya que estaba platicando con ella.

Hasta se había tomado el tiempo de dedicarle tiempo a ella.

\- esto es una locura, conocer mujeres es una locura – maldijo de nuevo por lo bajo mientras apagaba su laptop en unos cuantos clics y se ponía de pie.

–Creo que si me pasé de ser molesto – soltó un suspiro de resignación mientras seguía sumergido en su propio monólogo – tendré que disculparme cuando la vea conectada.

Una vez que el monitor se apagó, el moreno salió de su cuarto.

Y Sokka nunca supo su opinión.

.

.

.

 _"De entre todas las cosas que podrían volverme loco cada día, usted viene a ser la que yo más disfruto"_

.

.

* * *

 _Ahora desde el punto de vista de Sokka._

 _He de admitir que me sorprendieron los reviews, solo escribí esto en un momento de ansiedad así que no preste tanta atención a la redacción, por lo que esta vez me esforcé en escribirlo mejor, por lo que modifique un poco el primer capítulo espero puedan releerlo si no, no hay ningún problema._

 _Gracias_ _ **Zikko y Rokudo. Shinji**_ _nwn (creo que ambos son hombres )XD si no corríjanme_

 _Gracias por sus reviews, por ustedes me esforcé :D_

 _Digo después de todo 6 horas esperando mi turno en el consultorio del doctor sirvió de algo… si 6 horas ._. ~_

 _Lo bueno es que mi celular traía office y pues esto resultó algo largo._

 _Ahora si ¿Reviews?_

 _Hina Sora_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Avatar la leyenda de Aang le pertenece a sus respectivos autores, a mí sólo me corresponde esta locura.

* * *

.

CAPÍTULO 3: Conociéndolo más.

.

-¿Y porqué mencionaste el otro día que sabias que esto pasaría? – Finalmente el moreno le soltó la pregunta.

Suki se encontraba sentada en el pasto de las canchas de futbol donde hacía media hora que se dió la tarea de observar como Sokka se lucía anotando dos goles cómo delantero en el equipo de futbol; sin embargo ahora se encontraba a solas con él ya que Aang, el amigo de Sokka; Ty Lee y Toph los habían dejado solos.

\- porque no es la primera vez que te veo correr como loco a la salida de la universidad, de seguro tu novia te ha de reprender todos los días – y esto último, más que respuesta sonó cómo un reclamo a lo que el ojiazul rio divertido.

-¿novia? ¿Quién, Katara? –

-Si ella- respondió la castaña un poco dudosa debido a que Sokka se estaba riendo de ella.

-¿Celosa?-

-No te emociones tanto-

\- tonta... Katara es mi hermana, sólo que se comporta como si fuera mi madre ya que vivo sólo con ella –

-Ah – sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco ante la pena que le causó haberse ideado tantas cosas en la cabeza.

Sokka sólo la observó divertido, miró lo apenada que estaba lo que le causó algo de ternura.

-No seas tonta, el gran Sokka nunca tiene novia – dijo con aire de grandeza - claro al menos que tú quieras serlo…

\- estás loco – le contradijo inmediatamente Suki – yo no andaría con un playboy-

\- ah? ¿En qué concepto me tienes mujer? – le reclamó

Suki solo rio sin darle una respuesta.

-Ne, mejor dime, ¿Eres de otro lado no? – preguntó finalmente Suki

\- Ah sí, eso - rasco un poco su cabeza- si, soy del sur ¿supongo que tú eres de aquí? –

\- Así es – dijo al momento que se abrazaba a sí misma y el moreno pudo notar eso.

Lo fresco del día la estaba haciendo que tuviera algo de frio.

\- amm… ¿quieres ir a comer algo? – Preguntó mientras se ponía de pie y recogía su mochila.

– vamos, yo invito. El comedor es más cálido que aquí afuera. –

\- bueno vamos – sonrió Suki mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba su bolso con los libros.

La próxima media hora sólo hablaron de anécdotas que les habían sucedido, acompañados de unas cuantas risas y sarcasmo.

No porque no tuvieran algo más de que hablar y no quisieran conocerse, ambos querían; si no que no se encontraban solos ya que al llegar al comedor se toparon con Aang, Ty Lee y Toph con quienes se sentaron a comer.

De todo el rato que estuvo ahí con ellos, Suki solo pudo notar un par de cosas:

 _Uno._ A Sokka no le gusta el tomate pero si la cátsup y esto porque su hamburguesa la pidió sin tomate pero después le añadió cátsup una vez que se sentaron en la mesa; algo que a la chica le pareció muy incoherente debido a que la cátsup está hecha de tomate y no dudó en hecharselo en cara al ojiazul, pero sólo recibió una queja del sabor del tomate por parte de él.

 _Dos._ La mayor parte del tiempo Sokka es sarcástico, no toca temas personales y si alguien los quiere tocar con una pregunta, se sale del tema por la tangente con algún comentario tonto o broma que por muy extraño que parezca todos siguen y la conversación pierde el punto central de lo que en realidad era la pregunta.

 _Tres._ Es muy sociable, tanto que muchas personas lo saludaban como si se tratara de un presidente o una celebridad en la escuela, lo que le causó un poco de gracia a Suki ya que en realidad nunca lo había visto, o tal vez era que ella en realidad casi no frecuentaba esos lugares.

Sea como sea, sabía que podía lidiar con él y pasar un buen rato.

ooo

 **1 semana después**

 **Tayatolol: Hola, hola!**

 **Sakuhin: Hola**

 **Tayatolol: una disculpa**

 **Sakuhin: por?**

 **Tayatolol: por bromear demasiado la vez anterior.**

 **Sakuhin: aaaa...**

 **Sakuhin: jajajaja no te preocupes, teníamos un trato no?**

 **Tayatolol: si**

 **Sakuhin: ¿y qué tal tu día?**

 **Tayatolol: bueno. Y el tuyo?**

 **Sakuhin: amm, Vamos dime algo más**

 **Sakuhin: el mío estuvo bien**

 **Sakuhin: me esforcé un poco más de lo normal**

 **Tayatolol: es bueno volverse fuerte**

 **Sakuhin: y que lo digas.**

Pasaron unos minutos mientras la castaña se esforzaba en algo que decir mientras llenaba una taza con agua caliente y se preparaba un café.

La noche iba a ser larga haciendo tareas y necesitaba mantenerse despierta y caliente puesto que el frío comenzaba a llegar a la ciudad.

-¿Me preparas uno? – preguntó su primo Zuko quien ya llevaba buen rato en la mesa de la cocina diseñando unos planos.

El pelinegro estudiaba arquitectura así que debía terminar la tarea de su taller.

\- vale – Tomó otra taza y comenzó a vaciar el agua caliente para prepararle una taza de café al pelinegro, pero esta vez con menos azúcar ya que por lo que parecía el trabajo de él tomaría más tiempo.

\- aquí tienes – se lo entregó en sus manos y este comenzó a darle un sorbo con cuidado a la bebida.

Suki solo se limitó a sonreírle y después dirigirse a sentarse en el piso envuelta en una cobija cercas de la mesita de la sala donde se encontraba su laptop.

 **Tayatolol: ¿Cuál es tu razón para hacerte más fuerte?**

 **Tayatolol: todo el mundo tiene una razón, ¿Qué te motiva a ti?**

Suki se quedó un poco sorprendida. ¿Por qué le preguntaba eso? A su mente solo llegaba la explicación de que tal vez no hablaba de estos temas con otras personas.

 **Sakuhin: bueno…**

 **Sakuhin: en realidad por bastantes razones…**

 **Sakuhin: al principio creía que se trataba de fuerza, así que entre a clases de tae kwon do y Judo pero con el paso del tiempo me di cuenta de lo que significa la disciplina, el pelear con un objetivo y que existe cierto respeto por las personas que por muy difícil que esté su situación, siguen sonriendo. La gente te ve diferente. La gente te ve fuerte y no necesariamente porque sabes algún arte marcial**

 **Sakuhin: tal vez por eso suelo estar con una sonrisa. Mi abuelo me ha enseñado eso, mi primo también.**

 **Sakuhin: Hay algo de satisfacción en poder ser capaz de sonreír y no amargarte la vida aunque quieras que la tierra te coma porque no puedes evitar las situaciones difíciles o el adiós.**

 **Total, problemas siempre hay, los momentos malos también. Lo importante es la actitud.**

 **Sakuhin: aunque si alguien viniera a atacar a mi familia, sé que puedo protegerles. Literalmente les daría una paliza no importa si para eso termine destruyendo mi casa.**

Ok esa era una respuesta algo larga de lo que él pudiera haber pedido, pero no pudo evitarlo. Era un tema de lo cual le gustaba hablar.

 **Tayatolol: ¿destruir tu casa? ¿Qué tipo de músculos tienes? ¿De acero?**

Suki echó su cabeza hacia atrás y se rio durante un instante. Le gustaba ese sentido del humor extraño que tenía.

 **Sakuhin: jajá tonto, no funciona así.**

Le dió otro sorbo a su café mientras continuaba con la lectura de su libro electrónico que tenía en la otra ventana de la barra de tareas, hasta que pasados unos minutos, el sonido del chat la alerto con un nuevo mensaje.

 **Tayatolol: .. Entiendo tus razones para hacer lo que haces. Hubo una vez en mi vida en que también tuve que hacerme fuerte…**

 **Tayatolol: aún sigo en ello.**

 **Tayatolol: es difícil cuando dices adiós, cuando por ocasiones los problemas llegan.**

 **Tayatolol: conozco esa sensación.**

 **Tayatolol: así que soy un poco como tú. Prefiero reírme, bromear y no preocuparme tanto.**

Suki dejó la taza vacía en el escritorio y leyó las líneas unas tres veces. Sabía que en algún lugar del mundo, él estaba frente a su escritorio escribiendo estas palabras, pensando en algún momento triste o difícil. Rara vez los hombres hacían eso, inclusive Zuko su primo, con quien llevaba una buena relación, lo hacía. _Quizás_ lo estaba haciendo ahora porque escribir las palabras en alguna pantalla de alguna manera no le parecía tan intimidante o era porque _quizás_ ella aún era una desconocida para él y esto le facilitaba las cosas.

 **Sakuhin: yo perdí a mi madre cuando era pequeña, le atacó una enfermedad. Fue difícil verla agonizando poco a poco. Y note niego que aún la extraño, pero decidí sonreír por mí misma.**

 **Sakuhin: ¿Y tú, cuál es tu historia?**

Dio un suspiro para relajarse, no quería ponerse a llorar en medio de la noche al verse involucrada en recordar a su madre.

 **Tayatolol: Perdí a mi abuela hace poco.**

 **Tayatolol: Mi abuela era como mi madre, bueno, para mi ella era mi madre, así que… es difícil cuando la cabeza de la familia muere y solo quedas tú como Hombre.**

 **Tayatolol: Sobre todo cuando vives con dos mujeres.**

 **Sakuhin: valla**

No supo que más decir.

No sabía si debía decir algo alentador o decir que lo comprendía, pero el chico le cambió la jugada cuando en su pantalla apareció lo que él había escrito.

 **Tayatolol: eso es digno de ser respetado.**

 **Tayatolol: lo que tú haces.**

Su corazón salto al leer esa frase. No era que se estuviera enamorando de él ¿O sí?

Era cierto que le agradaba y le sacaba muchas sonrisas, le emocionaba platicar con él y de alguna manera estar al pendiente de lo que el necesitara ya que por ocasiones ambos se ayudaban en sus tareas y ahora estaba el contándole algo privado de su vida.

¿Qué significaba eso? ¿El la apreciaba a ella?

No, no podía ser eso, solo debía ser la emoción del momento, de estar hablando tan seriamente sin sarcasmo, ni juegos ni nada parecido.

Volvió a leer las líneas y dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, quizá lo que estaba pasando era que por primera vez alguien un hombre le decía eso.

Quién sabe.

Pero Suki saboreó la sensación.

 **Sakuhin: también tu…**

 **Sakuhin: es digno de ser respetado lo que haces, no cualquiera toma la decisión de madurar.**

Pasaron unos segundos y la castaña comenzó a teclear.

 **Sakuhin: ¿Así que el hombre de la casa e?**

 **Sakuhin: en mi caso es parecido solo que soy la mujer de la casa.**

 **Tayatolol: jajajaja**

 **Sakuhin: jajajaja**

 **Sakuhin: suena tonto pero, creo que siento que sonreíste con eso.**

 **Sakuhin: No te sientas mal, hay gente que va en el mismo barco que tú.**

 **Sakuhin: yo por ejemplo**

 **Tayatolol: Gracias.**

 **Tayatolol: Me levantaste los ánimos.**

 **Sakuhin: lo sé, soy especial.**

 **Tayatolol: jajaja que modesta**

 **Sakuhin: lo aprendí de ti**

 **Tayatolol: jajajaja pero te falta señorita**

 **Sakuhin: algún día superaré al maestro**

 **Tayatolol: jajajaja sueña**

 **Tayatolol: oeee, debo irme.**

 **Tayatolol: Me espera la realización de unos planos.**

 **Tayatolol: ya sabes, tarea para mañana.**

Suki miró extrañada la pantalla y después giró en dirección a su primo.

Era extraña la coincidencia de tareas.

-¿Qué? – pregunto Zuko una vez que sitió la mirada de su prima.

\- mmm... solo veía lo feo que eres –

-muy graciosa – le resopló el pelinegro. - Deja de perder el tiempo y termina esa tarea –

\- ya, ya voy…. – dijo enseñándole la lengua y se giró en dirección a la pantalla

 **Sakuhin: Vale, hablamos luego que también tengo tareas.**

 **Tayatolol: cuídate**

 **Sakuhin: igual tú, Buenas noches.**

 **Tayatolol: Buenas noches**

 _Tayatolol se ha desconectado._

Suki soltó un suspiro.

 _Quizá_ para Tayatolol, Sakuhin era una amiga en la que podía confiar.

'

'

 _El truco está en encontrar una persona que esté a la altura de tu caos._

 _._

* * *

 _Lindo…_

 _¿reviews?_

 _Hina sora_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Avatar la leyenda de Aang le pertenece a sus respectivos autores, a mí me pertenece esta locura de historia.

* * *

.

CAPITULO 4: Adicción

.

Tres semanas después.

Suki había estado hablando con Tayatolol todos los días durante esas semanas.

Sabía a la hora que se conectaba por las tardes, el horario de su universidad que extrañamente se parecía a la hora en que Zuko salía a sus clases y también sabía la hora en la que nuevamente estaría disponible para hablar por las noches.

Noches en las cuales terminaban en acostarse a dormir a la 1 am por estar hablando con él y a las 2 am sólo cuando se acompañaban el uno a otro mientras hacían sus tareas.

Parecía una especie de adicción.

 **Sakuhin: Por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu número favorito?**

 **Tayatolol: ¿numero favorito?**

 **Sakuhin: si, por ejemplo mi numero favorito es el 3**

 **Tayatolol: … ¿tienes un número favorito?**

 **Sakuhin: si ¿Cuál es el tuyo?**

 **Tayatolol: eso es una tontera, ¿Qué utilidad tiene tener un numero favorito?**

 **Sakuhin: ¡la misma que tener un color favorito!**

 **Sakuhin: y ahora dime, ¿Cuál es? Ah y ¡Tu color!..**

Sokka soltó un suspiro. _¿Enserio tenía que responderle a eso?_

Así que desde donde se encontraba comenzó a teclear.

 **Tayatolol: jajá ¿ahora tengo que responderte a las dos cosas?**

 **Sakuhin: ¡claro!**

 **Tayatolol: molesta**

 **Sakuhin: jajajaja**

La mayor parte del tiempo Suki no se molestaba en usar emoticonos. A estas alturas ya sabía cuándo se ofendía, cuando algo le desesperaba o cuando algo le causaba risa.

Lo mismo iba para Sokka quien muy a pesar del acuerdo, ya la iba conociendo bien a ella.

 **Tayatolol: mi color favorito es el rojo.**

 **Sakuhin: Vale. ¿Y número?**

 **Tayatolol: no tengo ninguno jajaja**

 **Sakuhin: ¿Por qué no?**

 **Tayatolol: porque no sirve para nada**

 **Tayatolol: ¿eres una de esas personas que organiza las cosas en su casa en función a un número ¿No?**

Sokka miró el desorden en su cuarto, él no podía ser así.

 **Sakuhin: puede ser.**

 **Tayatolol: jajajajaja eres tan O.C.**

 **Tayatolol: mujer tenías que ser…**

 **Sakuhin: ¿O.C.?**

 **Tayatolol: Obsesiva compulsiva**

Sokka se rio por lo que le acababa de decir.

Suki miró a su alrededor de su habitación y su vista se posó en las dos lamparitas a juego alrededor de su cama, en lo limpio que estaba el piso, el escritorio; sus cuadros alineados y los adornos bien acomodados.

 **Sakuhin: Quizás.**

 **Tayatolol: te lo dije jajajaja**

 **Tayatolol: yo nunca me equivoco.**

 **Sakuhin: jajá ahora tú eres el molesto.**

 **Tayatolol: algo.**

De pronto Suki recordó la respuesta de Sokka.

 _-"Soy del sur"-_

Así que sin más tecleó una pregunta.

 **Sakuhin: Una pregunta ¿Eres de la región del sur no?**

Sokka se hecho un poco para atrás.

 _¿Cómo había sabido de donde era?_

 **Tayatolol: Si, ¿Cómo supiste?**

 **Sakuhin: por la manera en cómo te expresaste cuando nos conocimos.**

 **Tayatolol: oh ya**

 **Tayatolol: jajaja lo sé, el hablar de usted**

 **Tayatolol: no he podido quitarme eso**

Y de pronto se le ocurrió al moreno que ella podría ser de su misma región.

 **Sakuhin: bueno, ya progresaste conmigo**

 **Tayatolol: si, ¿y tú? ¿Eres del Sur?**

 **Sakuhin: mmm… no, soy del centro.**

 **Tayatolol: valla**

Se sorprendió un poco Sokka, con una sensación de nervios.

Con suerte, algún día le pediría que se conocieran ya que _él_ se encontraba cercas, debido a que estudiaba aquí, donde _Ella_ vivía.

Pero dudó en comentarle algo al respecto.

 **Sakuhin: vaya, mi primo me grita que ya me duerma. ¿Hablamos mañana?**

 **Tayatolol: por supuesto.**

 _Sakuhin se ha desconectado._

Sokka suspiró.

Eso había sido un poco extraño, siempre había tenido en mente que la chica era de otro lugar, pero nunca se imaginó que fuera del mismo lugar que ella.

¿Decirle o no decirle que se conocieran? Era algo que comenzaba a rodar por su mente mientras apagaba su laptop y se disponía a acostarse en su cama.

Creo que lo primero que debía de poner en orden eran sus sentimientos hacia Sakuhin y hacia Suki antes de que terminara enamorado de las dos.

ooo

Era de noche. Se le había hecho tarde estando en la biblioteca leyendo los libros que le encargaron de tarea.

Sabía que posiblemente esa noche no vería a Tayatolol conectado debido a que él le había avisado que tendría un trabajo en equipo y llegaría algo tarde a casa.

El viento comenzó a soplar con algo más de intensidad haciendo notar el frio que comenzaba a hacer y Suki lo podía sentir en su cuello y orejas debido a que se le había ocurrido sujetar toda su cabellera en una coleta.

Exhaló un suspiro cansado cuando se detuvo en la entrada y frotaba sus manos.

-¿Qué haces todavía aquí señorita? – una voz familiar captó su atención.

Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Sokka apoyado en el muro justo al lado de la puerta, fumando.

 _¿Fumando?_

\- me asustaste, además ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – Entrecerró la mirada observándolo con sospecha - ¿no estarás espiándome?

Sokka alzó una ceja ante la pregunta sarcástica que acababa de soltar la castaña y se apartó de la pared. Se acercó a pocos centímetros de ella, haciendo evidente la diferencia de altura entre ambos.

\- claro, te espío porque soy tu acosador personal – lo dijo a tono de burla.

\- jajaja tonto – la chica rio.

Lo poco que convivía con él, se la pasaba riéndose y disfrutando de él.

Se había creado el hábito de saludarlo por las mañanas, de platicar de cualquier tema que se viniera en gana en los ratos en que comían juntos en el comedor y las horas de salida de clases siempre que se lo topaba, cruzaban un par de palabras y se despedían.

Incluso habían compartido sus números de teléfono, pero nunca se habían hablado.

Ya era una costumbre o adicción la presencia del uno con el otro.

\- tenía un trabajo en equipo, tenía que terminar unas maquetas así que para no cargar con todo y dejarlo en el aula nos quedamos aquí a terminar y…

-Espera, ¿maquetas? – interrumpió de golpe

\- si – contesto extrañado Sokka.

Ahora si el moreno no sabía porque había cambiado de expresión la castaña

Rio un poco nerviosa Suki – entonces, ¿Estás estudiando arquitectura?-

\- Así es, ¿Por qué la pregunta?, no te lo había dicho?

\- No –

\- jajaja creo que olvidé decirlo – dijo dándole otra calada a su cigarrillo mientras se quedaba en silencio.

Suki estaba en una especie de Shock.

¿No eran ya demasiadas coincidencias?

 _Uno._ Tayatolol le había comentado sobre su hermana y Sokka tenía una hermana.

 _Dos_. La última vez que hablaron le respondió que sí era del sur y Sokka era del sur.

 _Tres_. Estudiaba arquitectura y Sokka estaba estudiando arquitectura.

 _Cuatro._ El horario de escuela de Tayatolol era muy similar al que tenía su primo quien estudiaba en la misma universidad que ella, Sokka estudiaba arquitectura en la misma universidad que ella y probablemente era compañero de su primo.

 _Cinco:_ Tayatolol le había avisado que esta noche no se conectaría debido a un trabajo en equipo, el moreno se encontraba a esas horas de la noche en la escuela realizando un trabajo en equipo.

 _Seis:_ ambos eran sarcásticos, carismáticos, molestos y con sentido del humor extraño.

 _Solo quedaba una cosa por hacer._

Sacó de su chaqueta su móvil y tecleó un par de palabras ingresando el número de su primo.

" _**oye gusano, en tu grupo hay un chico que se llama Sokka Fernandes? D:"**_

Sokka sólo continuó observándola.

Al moreno se le había creado el hábito de hacer eso; le gustaba observar sus expresiones, su manera de hablar, de vestir, de actuar, así conocía un poco más de ella y de paso podía admirar lo bonita que en realidad era.

Era imposible no fijarse en ella.

Un sonido lo hizo salirse de sus pensamientos y era el móvil de Suki el cual revisó inmediatamente.

" _**Si, porque? Te hizo algo? " Zuko**_

" _ **no" - Suki**_

" _ **ya ven a la casa, ¿Qué tanto haces? ¿Estás en la reunión de brujas? -Zuko**_

" _ **Muy gracioso -.- "ya voy, vas a ver cuando llegue ¬¬" – Suki**_

-¿Pasó algo? – preguntó el moreno aun confundido.

Por la expresión de ella atinó a que algo pasaba por su cabeza.

\- amm... – volteó a verlo un tanto nerviosa pero decidió calmarse un poco guardando su celular.

 _¿Él no se había dado cuenta de nada verdad?_

Por supuesto que no o estaría de la misma forma en que ella se encontraba en esos momentos.

Nerviosa, sin saber que decir y con el estómago hecho nudos.

 _Sokka era Tayatolol._ No había duda.

\- No deberías fumar – terminó por decirle lo primero que se le vino a la mente ya que también le sorprendió ese hecho de él.

\- Y tú deberías irte a casa –

Sokka tiró la colilla al suelo pisándola para apagarla totalmente, sin apartar la mirada de Suki.

Por un instante los dos mantuvieron la mirada, pero esta vez no fue con síntomas de reto o enojo, solo permanecieron observándose mutuamente, hasta que Suki sonrió y el apartó la vista brevemente incómodo.

\- Hace frio, el aire está helado – le contestó ella, como si con esa simple frase resolviera el misterio de porqué aún no se iba a casa.

El entrecerró la mirada analizando la respuesta con esa pose que solía adoptar cuando pensaba y lograba sorprenderte con una explicación bastante completa y poco práctica, haciendo notar que era inteligente cuando quería serlo, pero al contrario de lo que Suki se esperaba, Sokka no habló.

Resopló, rodando los ojos y sonriendo un poco, se sacó su bufanda roja y se la colocó por la cabeza a Suki, como si fuera un pañuelo en un día de mucho sol.

La boca de ella se abrió y cerró como si se tratara de un pez en busca de oxígeno y a la par sus mejillas se sonrojaron ante el tacto de las manos callosas sobre su piel.

Se quedó completamente estática en su lugar, demasiado avergonzada como para moverse y demasiado sorprendida como para decir algo coherente.

\- gracias – susurro con la vista fija en sus pies.

Sokka solo asintió fingiendo no darle mucha importancia y se dio la vuelta, dando algunos pasos, alejándose. Contra todo pronóstico él estaba igual de sorprendido y abochornado por su gesto.

¿Qué demonios acababa de hacer? , Y por si fuera poco, lo había hecho por una mujer.

Aunque sabía bien que para él, no era cualquier mujer.

-¿Vienes o no mujer? – preguntó tratando de apresurarla como muchas veces lo hacía para fastidiarla.

\- sí, espérame – gritó un poco recuperando su energía.

Suki se colocó a la par de Sokka y caminaron uno al lado del otro, solos, bajo las estrellas y el aire helado, platicando como si no hubiera mañana.

Disfrutando el uno del otro, hasta la casa de ella.

En cuanto ella le devolvió la bufanda, le agradeció, se despidió de él y entró a su casa cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Por la cabeza de Sokka solo pasó el usar desde ese día esa bufanda de carmín intenso, la misma que tenía impregnada en su tejido una esencia a nicotina, y cerezas.

La bufanda roja con aroma a Suki.

.

.

 _Te haces adicto a cualquier cosa que te haga sentir mejor un rato, aunque sepas que a veces te hace mal._

 _Pasa con el café, la nicotina, el alcohol o las personas._

.

.

* * *

 _Ok doble capi .. wii ~ ^^)/ ya se están enamorando, Suki ya lo descubrió, creo que Sokka tardará un poco más, es algo despistado el muchacho._

 _ **Rokudo. shinji :**_ _me recuerdas a alguien, sobretodo por lo de "mujer" , lol ya estoy como Suki. ¿y porque te cae bien Tayatolol? / Ahm y si consulta, están tratando de averiguar o descartar que mis síntomas sean o no sean de leucemia._

 _ **Zikko:**_ _por cierto, yo también fui de la época del msn, tal vez por eso estoy muy proyectada en el fanfic. n.n y como leiste apresuré las cosas para que ya se dieran cuenta jeje. ¿Eres de argentina?  
_

 _Pregunta del dia: alguien usa la aplicación de googole+?_

 _Comencé a usarla y muy a penas me dejó actualizar la foto de perfil y portada. -_- Se cerraba mucho o se quedaba pegado mi celu._

 _Según seguí a alguien y ese alguien me estaba siguiendo pero ahora resulta que ni lo sigo y ni me sigue, no se si es porque la apli falle o que suceda :/ . Y ya no puedo ver algo que me comentó, lo peor es que todo lo hice desde móvil asi que no tengo el link por la laptop._

 _En fin_

 _¿Reviews?_

 _Hina Sora._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Avatar la leyenda de Aang le pertenece a sus respectivos autores, a mí sólo me corresponde esta locura de historia.

.

.

* * *

CAPITULO 5: Celos

.

Lo cierto era que Suki llevaba toda la mañana evitando al ojiazul. Entró a clases tan rápido que no se lo encontró, en la hora del almuerzo decidió comer alejada del comedor del campus y ante su extraña reacción, sus amigas la habían cuestionado por lo que la chica terminó por contar algo de lo sucedido desde que le obsequiaron la laptop hasta ahora. Y solo algo ya que en realidad omitió muchos detalles.

-¿Y piensas decirle?- la miró Toph esperando su respuesta

\- no lo sé… -

\- ¿no lo sabes? Díselo, es fácil – trató de animarla Ty Lee

\- lo dices porque no estás en mi lugar –Suki solo atinó a rodar los ojos

-mira repite conmigo, ¡oye Sokka yo soy Sakuhin con la que… -

-¿Tu eres Sakuhin? – se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

Un escalofrió le recorrió por la espalda a Suki al pensar de momento que Sokka había oído a su amiga.

Pero soltó una bocanada de alivio al ver que se trataba de Aang

\- no, yo no, es Suki – contesto Ty lee

\- ¡Oye! ¡Baja la voz! – le regaño la castaña

\- jajajajaja – soltó la carcajada Toph

-¿¡y tú de que te ríes!? – reclamó Suki

\- de tu cara, estás asustada –

\- ¿Cómo quieres que esté, estoy con los nervios de punta, que tal si Sokka se entera? –

\- si quieres yo le digo – se ofreció Aang amablemente

\- si sería buena idea – agregó Ty lee.

\- ¡NOOOO! – gritó alterada atrayendo la atención de algunos alumnos que los observaban que se encontraban de pie platicando entre ellos.

-jajajaja – volvió a reír Toph

\- esto no es gracioso – reclamó Suki de nuevo tratando de recuperar la compostura – solo no le digan nada está bien?, ya veré yo el momento indicado para decírselo. PRO-ME-TAN-LO –

\- prometido – contestaron los tres a coro.

\- buenos chicos – sonrió Suki ya un poco más aliviada.

\- ¿Tanto te gusta Sokka?- cuestionó Toph como si se tratara de algún tema común.

-¿Ah? – se quedó muda ante la pregunta formulada y sus mejillas comenzaron a tomar un color rojo, sobre todo al darse cuenta de que los tres estaban posando su mirada en ella.

\- si te gusta – añadió Aang

\- Claro que sí – continuó con la broma Ty lee – sino no te pondrías así -

-¡No es cierto! –

\- bueno, sigue en tu negación – meneó la pelinegra su cabeza un par de veces en señal de desaprobación mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de Suki.

\- el primer paso es aceptarlo Su su- comentó su otra amiga.

-¿Aceptar que? – de pronto otra voz los interrumpió en su amena charla y Suki dio un respingo pidiendo que el propietario de la voz no haya escuchado nada de la conversación pues sabía bien de quien se trataba esa voz.

\- aceptar nada gusano – contestó tajante al momento en que se giró para ver a su primo que había llegado tras de ellos. -¿Qué quieres?

\- vamos… - el pelinegro paso el brazo de el por los hombros de su prima – ya llevo rato esperándote en la salida enana…

\- ¡pero no necesitas jalarme así! -

\- Nos vemos Aang, nos vemos chicas – saludo al momento que se llevaba abrazada a Suki.

-¡Deja despedirme!-

\- ya lo hice yo por ti, y ya estate quieta o te llevo cargada –

\- ¡No cargada no, vas a ver cuando lleguemos! –

Y sólo los vieron marcharse poco a poco...

-¿Zuko, que es de ella?- Preguntó Aang sin dejar de mirar la escena curiosa del par que acababan de irse

\- es su primo – contestó Ty lee

\- Ah –

-¿Esa era Suki? – finalmente llegó al lugar la razón por la que Suki se encontraba tan alterada.

Ya estaba por acercarse el moreno, pero guardo algo de distancia en cuanto vió como su compañero Zuko llegaba abrazando a Suki por atrás, lo que comenzó a invadirle la duda de si realmente estaba viendo bien la escena y por ende se acercó hasta el trio de sus amigos.

\- Si – contestó Toph a su pregunta – bueno yo ya me voy.

\- yo igual, nos vemos chicos – Ty Lee continuó la caminada junto a su amiga la pelinegra.

Sokka se quedó mirando en dirección a la salida muy a pesar de que había perdido de vista a la castaña y al pelinegro.

\- ¿Por qué ella va con él y no conmigo? ~ - susurro su amigo a manera de burla. -

-¿Ah? ¡¿Qué fue eso?! – le reclamó el moreno

\- el susurro de tu corazón – contestó Aang antes de soltar la carcajada por la cara del ojiazul.

\- ¡Cierra la boca! –

\- niega que estabas pensando eso –

\- sigue así y le diré a Katara que hoy no te sirva comida – le ordenó al momento que rodeo el cuello de Aang con su brazo y comenzaba a forcejear con él a manera de juego rudo.

\- es broma es broma Sokka – se excusó Aang tratando de dejar todo por la paz y que su amigo le soltara.

El resto de la tarde se la pasó en compañía de Aang haciendo unas tareas, hasta que al pasar de las horas, finalmente éste le dejó a solas en su cuarto, con su computador.

Llevaba rato pensando que era lo que exactamente el sentía por Suki o lo que ella era para él.

¿La consideraba su amiga o su compañera? ¿Alguien con quien reír? ¿Una chica más?

No, no podía ser así.

Suki era algo más para él, pero no sabía asegurarlo bien cuando él ni siquiera sabía contestarse bien a la pregunta en cuanto a las relaciones que tenía con sus compañeros de clase; y además estaba en su cabeza la espina molesta del recuerdo de Suki con Zuko abrazados.

Eso solo daba pie a la imaginación de hacer que Sokka creyera que ambos eran algo más y el salía sobrando.

¿El? Si él.

\- ¿aaaaaag!? – pasó sus manos por la cabeza un tanto desesperado y rodó los ojos al estar pensando tantas cosas.

El gran Sokka no podía estarse enamorando; debía de ser otra cosa.

Sin más se hecho sobre su cama con la laptop decidiendo conectarse al servidor de chat para ver si conseguía encontrar conectada a la chica que la hacía entrar un poco en calma; pero para su mala suerte, Sakuhin no se encontraba ahí.

No había indicios de ella ni de alguna conexión reciente salvo la noche en que le avisó que tendría una tarea en equipo, solo eso; así que guardando la esperanza de que ella pudiera aparecerse en el resto de la noche, se quedó acostado con la vista clavada en la pantalla, hasta que poco a poco los ojos comenzaron a pesarle y el se quedó profundamente dormido.

o-o-

 **Sakuhin: vale, me toca**

 **Sakuhin: …..**

 _Sakuhin cambio su estado a inactivo (12.35 am)_

 **Tayatolol: oye.**

 **Sakuhin: lo siento, estaba pensando.**

 **Tayatolol: a bueno, no estaría bien que te fueras en medio de una conversación.**

 **Sakuhin: no te preocupes jajaja**

 **Sakuhin: ya lo tengo, ¿Qué es lo que nadie sabe sobre ti?**

Llevaban bastante tiempo hablando esa noche, poco después de que Sokka se durmiera, Suki se conectó y el sonido del chat de conversación lo despertó. Durante la conversación habían acabado recurriendo a un entretenimiento de 20 preguntas, ¿Quién iba a pensar que a ambos les divirtiera ese juego tan infantil?

El moreno se detuvo a pensar bien que era lo que iba a decir y lo único que pasó por su mente fue el almohadón que tenía bajo de el en esos momentos.

 **Tayatolol: ahora mismo estoy sobre una almohada que tiene figuras de ositos.**

 **Sakuhin: awwwww tierno jajaja…**

 **En cuanto vió lo que la chica comentó, Sokka no pudo evitar apenarse un poco.**

 **Sakuhin: Valla, hasta el chico más rudo, tiene su lado tierno jajá.**

 **Tayatolol: muy gracioso...**

 **Sakuhin: jajaja, tu turno.**

 **Tayatolol: ¿Qué es lo que nadie sabe sobre ti?**

 **Sakuhin: copiota…**

 **Tayatolol: yo no lo había preguntado todavía.**

 **Sakuhin: vale vale… mmmm…**

Suspiró un poco Suki, desde donde se encontraba frente a su laptop.

El día se le había hecho eterno y hasta cierto punto agotador, ya que la chica aún no sabía cómo manejar la situación sobre el tema de Sokka y Tayatolol.

Era complicado si comenzaba a tomar en cuenta que le gustaba.

 **Sakuhin: pues… suelo visitar un perro en específico en un refugio para animales.**

 **Tayatolol: eso no parece ningún secreto.**

 **Sakuhin: no dijiste que tuviera que ser sorprendente.**

 **Sakuhin: ese perro es mi adoración**

 **Tayatolol: ah, ¿Ahora mi competencia es un perro?**

 **Suki soltó una risa burlona, ¿ahora la estaba celando con una mascota?**

 **Sakuhin: jajajaja pero que cosas dices**

 **Tayatolol: solo la verdad**

 **Sakuhin: ¿Celos?**

 **Tayatolol: ¿Y si fuera así qué?**

 **Sakuhin: tonto, sólo es un perro.**

 **Sakuhin: bien, mi turno. ¿Quién es tu persona favorita para hablar por chat? No he visto demasiada gente por aquí a parte de unos amigos.**

 **Tayatolol: solo habló contigo.**

Bueno. Eso la hizo sonreír un poquito. Era agradable saber que no estaba chateando con alguna otra chica del Chat mientras ellos hablaban, eso parecía raro.

¿Era raro? Eso parecía o ¿Ya también ella estaba celándolo?, ya que más daba.

 **Tayatolol: ¿Qué piensas de tus compañeros de escuela?**

No pudo evitar ponerse un poco paranoica. En el caso improbable de que se hubiera dado cuenta de su identidad o estuviera empezando a sospecharlo, tendría que tener cuidado de como organizaba sus palabras para responderle eso.

 **Sakuhin: ¿Por qué lo preguntas?**

 **Tayatolol: no es tu turno de preguntar todavía.**

 **Sakuhin: ¡Porque!**

 **Tayatolol: ¿la verdad?**

 **Tayatolol: me resulta difícil tener amigos de confianza. Me gustaría comparar mi experiencia con la de alguien más.**

Ok. Esa había sido una excusa muy técnica para llegar a lo que realmente quería.

Distinguir si a Suki la consideraba amiga o algo más, además de cierta manera, tocar temas personales con la chica detrás del monitor siempre le daba calma así que eso planeaba obtener de ésta plática.

 **Sakuhin: ¿te estas preguntando si eres normal?**

 **Tayatolol: algo parecido**.

Ahora sí que Suki no sabía que decir. ¿Qué podría considerarse normal de sus relaciones con sus compañeras y otros dos que se le habían agregado?

Una era muy alegre e ingenua, la otra ruda y tajante queriendo golpear siempre, el otro amable, alegre y extraño mientras que el moreno parecía del tipo de persona carismática, bromista arrogante y distraído-

Nada respecto a sus compañeros era normal.

Hasta cierto punto se sorprendía de que los cinco entablaran una relación entre ellos siendo que todos tenían características muy distintas-

 **Sakuhin: pensando.**

 **Sakuhin: está bien. Seré totalmente sincera.**

 **Sakuhin: así que no se lo cuentes a nadie, ¿eh?**

 **Tayatolol: solo empieza-**

Suki se mordió el labio mientras tecleaba con nerviosísimo. No podía dibujarle una amistad sonriente. Si iba a ayudarle, Sokka necesitaba saber que normal a veces significaba extraño.

 **Sakuhin: Bueno una de ellas es muy ingenua, algo tonta por decirlo así, pero es tiene un gran corazón y es muy alegre, nos llevamos bien.**

 **Sakuhin: otra es muy ruda, directa y todo lo quiere solucionar a golpes, pero es un gran apoyo cuando tienes algún problema.**

 **Sakuhin: hace no mucho se nos unieron dos. Uno de ellos es muy amable, educado, juguetón y algo ingenuo. No sé mucho de él.**

 **Tayatolol: ¿alguien mas?**

 **Sakuhin: si uno más.**

 **Sakuhin: bueno con el otro estoy un poco confundida.**

 **Sakuhin: cómo explicarlo con palabras….**

Decidió teclearlo y ver qué es lo que salía. ¿Sabía ella misma que pensaba del? ¿Quién sabe lo que podría escapársele del teclado?

 **Sakuhin: a veces creo que puede ser la persona más importante en el mundo para mí. Pero otras…**

 **Sakuhin: creo que podría odiarle.**

 **Tayatolol: ¿porque?**

 **Sakuhin: en muchas ocasiones me he preguntado porque pienso así sobre él. Por qué le respeto tanto o le quiero en tan poco tiempo.**

 **Sakuhin: pero la verdad es que, la mayoría de las veces no encuentro una razón. Solo siento que es así.**

 **Sakuhin: y eso me frustra tanto que no sé qué hacer y al final continúo pensando lo mismo.**

 **Sakuhin: es algo molesto e irritante en ocasiones. Me saca de quicio. No sé si llego a odiarle.**

 **Tayatolol: ¿Sabes porque razón? ¿No te trata bien?**

 **Sakuhin: no es eso. Nos las arreglamos, creo que de alguna manera conocemos que vamos en el mismo barco, pero… no lo sé realmente. Hay cosas que aun no entiendo y creo que me falta conocerlo.**

 **Tayatolol: ah.**

 **Sakuhin: ya sabes, estas cosas pasan.**

Añadió esto último para dejar a un lado todo, para crear distancia. Esto se estaba volviendo demasiado personal. Un poco más y Sokka empezaría a ser más específico con sus preguntas.

 **Tayatolol: si así es.**

 **Tayatolol: Gracias. O estoy seguro de cuanto puede ayudarme, pero gracias.**

 **Sakuhin: jajá sí, no soy la mejor persona a la que puedan preguntar por "normal".**

 **Sakuhin: oh valla, es tarde... 2:30 de la mañana, ¿Hablamos mañana?**

 **Tayatolol: por supuesto**

 **Sakuhin: buenas noches.**

 **Tayatolol: Buenas noches.**

 _Sakuhin se ha desconectado (2:31 am)_

-o-o-o-o—o

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, ella con él.

Suki con Zuko, en la entrada y llevaba a la castaña cargada en la espalda, mientras que Sokka observaba la escena a unos metros de ahí.

-Suficiente – la soltó sin más dejándola caer a lo que Suki hábilmente intentó caer de pie.

\- ¡oye! Por lo menos avisa – le reclamó Suki.

\- la apuesta fue hasta la entrada, no reclames –

\- hump. – entrecerró la mirada la castaña –

\- ya a clase – la apresuró el pelinegro mientras le despeinaba.

\- ya voy, ya voy – dijo Zuko dándose la vuelta y se hecho a caminar hasta que se encontró con el moreno. – ah hola Sokka –

-Hola – de su garganta salió un ronco saludo seguido de una mirada extraña – nos vemos más tarde.

\- ¿sucede algo? – preguntó extrañada al ver el semblante de éste.

\- Nada importante – puntualizó el ojiazul para dejar de lado el tema que le estaba molestando, pues no pensaba cuestionarle –reclamarle- así como así que tipo de relación tenía con Zuko.

El timbre de entrada a clases se hizo escuchar lo que causó que cada quien tomara su respectivo camino hacia su salón de clases.

-o-o-o-

Hacía un hora que se encontraba sentada en el césped de los alrededores de la cancha de futbol; hacía frío, era evidente pero ella había optado por quedarse a esperare al moreno a que terminara su entrenamiento de futbol; a Suki no le molestaba en lo absoluto y más porque planeaba invitarlo una taza de chocolate en el negocio familiar.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – la voz de Sokka lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- esperaba a que terminaras – le dijo con una sonrisa, pero notó la irremediable vibra de enojo que poseía el moreno.

-¿mal día? – pregunto Suki intentando hacerlo hablar.

-¿y qué es lo que quieres?– cuestionó dejando en claro que le causaba algo de molestia su presencia aquí.

El moreno podía notar que su enojo se podía salir de control en cualquier momento y por ende quería apresurar las cosas para que ella se marchara.

\- ah… - Suki notó su tono de voz molesto y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco intimidada. -Venia invitarte a una taza de chocolate sirve que así…

-no gracias – la interrumpió de golpe – mejor invita a Zuko ya que se llevan tan bien - y esto último lo dijo enfatizándolo.

-¿neh?- fue lo único que Suki atinó a decir por la sugerencia tan repentina del moreno.

 _¿Era posible que Sokka estuviera celoso de su primo?_

\- Nada de neh, ya los he visto – aclaro el moreno en lo que recogía sus cosas.

\- ¿estas celoso? –

\- ¿Qué?, -no digas cosas de mal gusto – esa fue su contestación mientras hacia una mueca de desagrado. – ¿No hay un mejor tema del cual hablar? – dijo intentando disimular su enojo para que así no comenzara el interrogatorio de preguntas y el las tuviera que responder.

\- Con alguien como tú lo dudo – contestó molesta la chica una vez que se dió cuenta del tono de voz y la manera tan tajante en que este comenzaba a actuar.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué quieres decir? – volteó a verla confundido.

-Nada. –Suki bufó molesta.

-¿Cómo que nada? –

\- Sólo no hagas que llegue a odiarte – aclaró Suki antes de echarse a andar en dirección a la salida y dejarlo ahí sin más.

Sokka se quedó un tanto desconcertado por la reacción de Suki.

Se supone que el molesto era él y ahora resultaba que era ella la que se había molestado.

El que estaba sintiendo celos era él y no ella; y todo porque había alguien más que se estaba metiendo con algo que era _suyo._

Si se estaban metiendo con _su Suki_ y haberlo admitido contra su mero orgullo apenas y le había costado fumar una cajetilla entera de cigarrillos.

Todo porque Suki no era cualquier chica.

-Mujeres, no tienen idea de nada- murmuró en cuanto terminó de guardar sus cosas y se dirigió directo a su casa.

Ya habría otro día para reclamar lo que era suyo.

.

.

" _El celoso no sufre por lo que ve, si no por lo que imagina."_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _Valla imaginación la de Sokka…_

 _Volvi,y no me fui de parranda. Me enfermé, sufrí una pérdida u/u, me fui de viaje, me puse a trabajar y volví._

 _Gracias por la respuesta del google+ , en mi cel no funcionó, asi que veré por la lap .. aunq me da algo de miedo entrar D: . (larga historia)_

 _ **Zikko**_ _ya volví :) jajaja ya no te desesperes tanto, no dejaré esta historia inconclusa, prometido! (:_

 _ **Rokudo. Shinji**_ _te dejé un inbox, espero hallas podido leerlo..._

 _Si puedo, mañana subo el siguiente cap._

 _ **Pregunta del día:**_ _¿Alguien ya vió Psycho Pass? ¿Saben si habrá tercera temporada?_

 _Me ví la pelí hace días 3 y uff .._

 _Bueno, Cuidense, besos y abrazos_

 _¿Reviews?_

 _Hinasora._


End file.
